


Basketball

by Midnite521



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluff & kisses, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interview, Josh asks Tyler if he wants to play a game of one on one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks- I was bored and this idea came into my mind and I thought it would be kinda cute so I wrote it ^^ (The interview I'm referring to in this oneshot and got this idea from is called Shooting Hoops with Twenty One Pilots)

After the camera had cut away, and everyone had left- leaving just me and Josh, he walked up to me with a small smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow as he switched the basketball from one hand to the other back and forth. I gave him a curious look.

 

“What’s that look for?” He chuckled a little as he dribbled the ball.

 

“Just wanted to ask my boyfriend if he wanted to play some one on one.” He stopped bouncing the ball, and held it. I blushed slightly at the word ‘boyfriend’- still trying to get used to hearing it even after a few months. He smirked at my reaction.

 

“You up for it, TyJo?” I laughed a little

 

“Only if you’re up for losing cause that’s what’s gonna happen.” I said, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes playfully and scoffed. I raised my eyebrows and grinned. “Dude, I’ve played basketball practically my whole life. There’s no way you could beat me.”

 

He stepped closer to me, a few inches away from my face. “Wanna bet?”

 

“Alright then,” I said with a small smile. “You’re on, Jishwa.”

 

He laughed under his breath, before surprising me slightly by tugging the strings of my hoodie towards him, kissing me for a few seconds before abruptly backing away- making my face heat up again.

 

“Am I starting this or are you?”

 

“U-uh... you can,” I replied awkwardly. “I’m taking my hoodie off first though.”

 

“‘Kay.” He said with a grin, going over to one of the hoops and standing on the 3 point line. I quickly took off my hoodie, and looked to see the ball hitting the backboard before going through the hoop.  

 

“Ready to lose?” I called over to Josh teasingly before making my way towards him.

 

“I’m ready to  _ win _ , actually.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” With him still facing the basket, I stood in front of him to guard- sticking my arms out a little as he started to dribble the ball with a smile. He stepped to the side, with me following. He jogged over to the right, and I stayed in front of him the whole time, waving my arms whenever he tried to shoot. He side stepped to the left and tried to shoot, missing as I knocked it out of his hands and ran to the right and threw the ball over his head- scoring the first point. I looked over to see Josh with a pout.

 

“ _ Ty _ .” He whined. “I was supposed to score first.” I laughed before throwing the ball back over to him.

 

“You’re playing  _ my  _ game, remember?” I walked up to him to guard again. “Let’s go.”

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


The score was now at 14-17, with me being in the lead by a few points. Josh may not have play basketball his whole life like I have, but he can be just as good when he’s concentrating and focusing.

 

“I thought you were gonna win.” I teased, a smirk on my face as he handed me the ball. He rolled his eyes slightly before pushing me playfully and smiling.

 

“I still have a chance of winning, y’know. I’m only three points behind you.”

 

“Good luck with getting ahead of me point-wise, Jish.” I said with a grin, making him chuckle.

 

I moved to the side slightly, laughing quietly when he followed. I dribbled the ball between my legs as I stepped to the right before running to the left and throwing the ball- and missing completely. Josh took this opportunity to snatch the ball and bounce it off the backboard and ultimately scoring another point. He pumped his fist in the air as he cheered, laughing a little.

 

“Only two points away from being tied with you now.” He threw the ball over to me again.

 

“Okay, Josh.” I said with an eye roll and giggle.

  
  


~~~~~~~

 

The score now being 22-23, it was around this time that I was starting to get a little tired. We could both be pretty competitive at times when it came to sports- and basketball was no exception. He absolutely would  _ not  _ give up no matter what.

 

“You realize I only need one more point to win right?” I asked Josh, catching my breath as I grinned.

 

“Which you  _ aren’t  _ going to get.” He replied as he dribbled the ball.

 

“I’m gonna have to disagree with you there.” I said, a determined look on my face as I watched his every move. He moved to the left, making a move to throw the ball until I blocked him. Which he seemed to expect as he twirled around me expertly, throwing the ball in with just one hand- tying the score. He turned to me with a smug look on his face, crossing his arms.

 

“You were saying?” I groaned somewhat dramatically as I ran a hand through my already messy hair, laughing under my breath.

 

“Do you not want this game to end?”

 

“Nope, because I’m determined as hell to  _ beat _ you at  _ your _ game.”

 

“It’s  _ not  _ gonna happen, dude. I’m telling you.”

 

“Says you.” I scoffed at the lame comeback.

 

“Yeah, says the guy who’s  _ played  _ basketball his entire life and is practically a pro at it.”

 

He sighed over exaggeratedly as he stood to guard me.

 

“Start bouncing the ball already, loser.” I chuckled, shaking my head a little before I started to dribble the ball. I jogged to the left, turning around when he went to block me. I gasped when I felt his arms wrap around my torso. He moved his head to my neck, just barely pressing his lips against my skin. I licked my lips as a quiet, nervous laugh escaped me as I could feel goosebumps along my arms. He smiled before speaking.

 

“Tyler~” He dragged out lowly, making me close my eyes as I started dribbling the ball clumsily.

 

“This is--is cheating, Josh.” I breathed.

 

“There’s nothing in the rules that says I’m not allowed to do this with you while playing…” He pressed a feather light kiss against my neck, surprising me again slightly as I held back a groan. 

 

That was when I felt his arms move away from me and the ball disappear from my hands. I opened my eyes to see Josh scoring a point, letting out a short cheer. I just looked at him in shock.

 

“Dude! What the hell?!” I exclaimed, crossing my arms as I walked over to him. He laughed at my expression before holding the ball still in his hands.

 

“I told you.  _ I’m  _ winning this time.”

 

“Does that mean I can tease  _ you  _ like that too?” I asked softly, smirking a little before he threw me the ball. He walked up to me, giving my a quick peck on the lips before pulling away with a smirk too.

 

“Nah- only I get that advantage today, Baby Boy.” I blushed at the nickname, making me giggle a little as I stepped away from him to go to the three point line.

 

“Yeah, that sounds pretty fair.” I answered sarcastically.

 

“All’s fair in love and war, my fren.” He said with a smile.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

“You love me though.” He said with a wider grin. I smiled a little.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

  
  


~~~~~~~

 

Just as I’d predicted, I beat him. 23-25. Though it wasn’t exactly an easy game- I actually had fun for the first time in a few days.

 

“I decided to let you win, you know.” Josh told me after we finished playing. I grabbed my hoodie, throwing it over my shoulder as we walked out of the gym towards the exit of the building.

 

“Is that so?” I asked with a smile on my face.

 

“Mhm,” He hummed, grabbing hold of my hand and stopping a little before the exit. He turned me around, and I looked at him curiously. “I like seeing you all happy instead of depressed and sad, because it makes  _ me  _ happy seeing a smile on your face.” 

 

My face grew warm as he pulled me closer so we were roughly nose to nose, continuing his speech.

 

“I’m glad we got a little time off tour to do this interview and play a game of basketball together- we don’t get to do that often.”

 

I sighed quietly. “I’m okay, Josh…”

 

“Well you are  _ now  _ because we have some time to relax and cool down.” He cupped my face in his hands. “Even I know you’re not okay all the time- which is why I like trying to help you feel better in any way I can.”

 

I bit my lip before smiling slightly, resting my hands around his neck as my face grew warmer. “You truly are the best person I have ever met.” I breathed, making a small smile appear on his face. “I love you, Josh…”

 

“And you’re the best person  _ I’ve  _ ever met. I love you too, Tyler,” He then pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away. “So, so much…”

 

Wanting to feel his lips against mine again, I pulled him to me in a fervid kiss- making sure this one lasted longer than the last. He jumped slightly, but returned the kiss just as earnestly.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away so we could catch our breath, resting his forehead against mine.

 

“You make me happy to be here.” I said quietly. “Even before we got together, you’ve always been there when I needed you- like when my anxiety and depression clouded my thoughts and I couldn’t think clearly. Ever since I’ve met you, my life’s seemed brighter. So... thank you for that.” I finished cheesily, though I meant everything.

 

He smiled before kissing the tip of my nose, grasping both of my hands in his. “I’m glad we met. I never thought I’d find someone who was both my best friend  _ and  _ my boyfriend.”

 

I laughed a little. “The same could be said for me.”

  
“You ready to go, Baby Boy?” I nodded, kissing him one more time before heading towards the exit with his hand in mine.


End file.
